


Astarte's Wink

by Macx



Series: Darkness Unleashed [24]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi surprises his partner with a weekend visit to Hokkaido...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astarte's Wink

TITLE: Astarte's Wink  
(Astarte: Phoenician goddess of love)  
AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee  
DISCLAIMER: not mine. Definitely not! I just play with them and hope I tread on no one's toes.  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are.....  
WARNINGS: none  
PARTS: ONE-SHOT! But it's part of the Darkness Unleashed series!  
RATING: NC-17 for explicit sexual content. And we mean it!  
PAIRING: Tatsumi/Watari  
FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails  
   
   
   


 

It was pink.

Not bright pink, but pink, with little swirls of gold in the middle that lazily twirled and danced in the pink substance.

Eyes the color of golden amber watched the intricate dance, sandy eyebrows furrowed in a frown of concentration, the man poised over the beaker like it was his prey and about to make a run for it.

Suddenly the color turned a dark red, the gold vanishing to be replaced by black, and a smile crept over the man's lips, threatening to cut his face in half, broad as it was.

"Yes!" Watari cried in triumph, startling his little owl.

003 gave a squawk of indignation and fluffed her feathers, huge, yellow eyes shooting him dark looks for disturbing her rest.

"It's working!" Watari called, doing a little dance. "I knew it!"

"Your sex-changing potion?" a warm tenor startled him.

Watari whirled around, blinking, then beamed at his visitor. "Sex-changing potions are so out of date, Tatsumi," he informed him haughtily.

The secretary of the JuOhCho raised an eyebrow, his chiseled features stern, but the blue eyes shone with warmth.

"They are?"

"Yes. Totally."

"So what is it you're brewing? And how explosive is it?"

Watari frowned more, sniffing. "I'll have you know that I've been explosion free for ten weeks!"

"Nine weeks and three days."

"Oh, anal-retentive secretaries," Watari muttered darkly. Still, there was a little teasing smile to go with the remark.

Tatsumi walked over to him, keeping Watari between himself and the red potion. He looked dubiously at it.

"So what is it?"

"Just a little something. Nothing really outstanding. The GushoShin asked for a preservation fluid for the really old books, maybe something that's fire repellent, and voila!" He beamed again. "There it is."

"Fire repellent?"

"After the library's fate? Last time a demon burned it down."

Tatsumi chuckled. "I see. And it works?"

"Weeeell... we don't have a demon handy to breathe fire on it, but in theory it works." Another bright smile.

Tatsumi gave the liquid another long look, then simply ignored it.

"So, why are you here? Aside from making fun of my work?" Watari wanted to know.

"I never make fun of your work," Tatsumi replied, slightly taken aback.

The blond waved it off. "Ignore me. Too much coffee, too much work, little sleep." He bounced a little on the balls of his feet, grinning.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Watari stopped bouncing. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you planning something this weekend?"

The golden eyes sobered a little. "No, but I probably will in the next ten seconds, hm?"

Tatsumi smiled. "I hope."

"And what, pray tell me, is it I'm planning?"

"Friday to Monday in Hokkaido?"

The scientist blinked. "Hokkaido?"

"Hokkaido."

"I'm not in charge of Hokkaido."

Tatsumi was momentarily confused, then the blue eyes sparkled. "Definitely not. It's not a case, Taka."  
The personal address was the first hint now and Watari felt his mind whirr.

"Hokkaido," he repeated.

"Yes."

"Friday to Monday?"

"Actually, Thursday evening to Monday morning."

"You're talking about a long weekend?!"

"Yes."

The amber eyes widened. "Please tell me it's just the two of us..."

Tatsumi slipped an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close. "It is just the two of us, Taka."  
Now he was thunderstruck. "Seii...?"

"It's been three years," the shadow master answered the unspoken question. "We didn't have time to celebrate the first two..."

"Oh..." Watari's world was shaking with the realization that he had forgotten all about anniversaries and his lover, the man who kept track of everything and everyone, who was truly anal-retentive sometimes, had remembered it all the times before -- and had never made anything of it.

"So, can I invite you to Hokkaido?" Tatsumi broke into his thoughts.

"You want to invite me? Seii, I..."

He was silenced by a little kiss that broke all of Tatsumi's rules not to get involved while on the clock.

"Let me do this for you, Taka."

"Happily, Seii! But I didn't... I mean, I was so caught up... I forgot," he whispered.

"And I remembered and I want us to enjoy this," was the soft answer.

Another kiss was placed on his lips, then on his nose and Watari twitched a little.

"Hokkaido, hm?"

"Yes."

"For four days?"

"Yes."

"How did you get four days, two of them work days, past that bloodhound of a secretary, Seii?" Watari teased.

"Hm, I told him that the man I love more than anything and I are celebrating three wonderful years together. He said to enjoy ourselves."

Watari's eyes glowed with emotions at the words and Tatsumi leaned in again. This time the kiss wasn't just a close-mouthed contact, it was a deep, tongues-involved contact that sent shivers and sparkles down Watari's spine.

"Love you," Tatsumi murmured.

"Hm, love you, too. Thursday evening then?"

"Eight sharp."

"What do you want me to take along?"

"Whatever you need in four days," was the husky answer.

"Where are we staying?"

Tatsumi chuckled. "It's a surprise."

With that he detached himself and Watari felt the immediate longing to be embraced again. He pushed that aside and just smiled widely at his lover as he left the lab.

Four days in Hokkaido!

He felt like cheering.

° ° °

And it was a surprise.

Watari stood outside the huge building and stared at it with an open mouth and huge eyes.

"Seii?" he stuttered.

He was gently pushed forward and stumbled a little. "Welcome to our getaway."

"Getaway? It's a freaking big hotel!"

"It's a Spa."

"This is... we can't stay here! It's..."

"Happy anniversary," Tatsumi whispered and brushed his lips over his ear.

"But..."

Tatsumi was paying for this palace of a hotel? For rooms like... like...

Watari had no words for the room they entered, for the simple luxury present everywhere. Nothing smothered the guest, just reminded him that money was ever-present.

Money.

Tatsumi had spent so much money on... him?

"Seii," he managed as he looked around what had to be a room twice the size of his lab, much larger than Tatsumi's apartment by far.

There was a separate bedroom, the bed large enough for four people, and the view was incredible. They had a huge bathroom with a whirlpool, and there was an access to the hot tub area outside, wooden stairs leading down to the enclosed and private pool side.

"You like?" Tatsumi asked and he sounded almost a bit nervous.

"I'm.... wow.... This is... Seii!"

Tatsumi took him into his arms and smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Approve? This must have cost a fortune!"

"You're worth every penny."

And that out of the mouth of a man who ruthlessly cut budgets without so much as batting an eye!

"Thank you," he whispered, truly thunderstruck. "This is... incredible."

His usually so strict and uptight lover, at least when it came to monetary matters, was spending a fortune on a weekend for the two of them.

Watari felt like in a dream.

° ° °

Watari moaned in sheer delight at the feeling of skillful hands kneading his tense muscles into submission. The woman concentrated on his neck and shoulders, adding some more pressure to certain points which made the blond scientist first gasp, then sigh as the muscles hesitantly relaxed.

Tatsumi smiled faintly at the sight of his lover slowly melting under Fukiko's hands. He had particularly asked for her, remembering the shiatsu expert only too well from earlier experience. Golden eyes cracked open and Watari smiled at him from under his long bangs and Tatsumi couldn't resist leaning in to steal a small kiss.

"I'm waiting for you in our room. I want to share a bath with you."

"Seii, it's going to be dark before Fukiko will be finished."

"I know."

He smiled at the slightly confused look that earned him and turned, leaving Watari to the pleasure of a massage. He had other pleasures in mind for later.

° ° °

Watari stepped into the room he shared with his lover, feeling a little tender from the massage, but thankfully relaxed as well, and curious as to what Tatsumi had in mind for the rest of the evening. They had arrived at the hotel around noon and after having a light lunch had unpacked. Tatsumi had all but shooed him into the wellness area.

Trying to get rid of me? he mused with faint amusement.

It wasn't like he couldn't tell that Tatsumi was planning something. This whole trip was one big plan, but he had thought they might spend some time together in that sinfully huge hot tub.

"Seii?" he called, frowning when he noticed the semi darkness of the room.

"Here," his lover's voice answered, "come outside."

Outside? It was dark outside! What was his shadow master doing in the dark?

Well, only one way to find out.

Watari's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Though it wasn't yet really cold outside, fall was making an entrance. The trees had started to change color, their leaves a golden brown, orange and red. The night temperatures weren't frosty, but cool, and the hot springs were steaming. There was a fine fog of hot air, drifting over the water like a ghostly presence. The path through the garden was lit by burning torches and the spring itself... dozens of little boats were floating on the water, each of them holding a candle, softly illuminating the entire scenery. It was as if Watari had stepped into another world, a world of wonder and magic, and he all but expected a little fairy peeking through the leaves.

I'm a magical being myself, he thought faintly. I'm used to it. I should be used to it. I've seen a great many things. But this... Oh... my....

And the most breathtaking sight was his lover standing beside the spring in a dark blue silk robe, waiting for him. His glasses were gone, neatly folded and sitting on a stack of towels near-by. The finely structured face, the strong lines of the aristocratic heritage showing, was highlighted by the candles and torches, part of him laying in the shadows. So appropriate, him being a shadow master.

Watari felt that thrill again, that magic. This was so unreal...

Tatsumi stretched out one hand as an invitation.

"Would you like to join me, Taka?" he said softly and Watari could only nod.

He took the hand and allowed his lover to slide the robe from his shoulders and guide him into the steaming water. He sighed in utter bliss when his muscles relaxed even more due to the heat, and looked for a comfortable place to sit down.

All around him, the torches flickered in the breeze that moved the night air. His eyes came to rest on the tall, muscular form of Tatsumi Seiichiro as he stepped into the water. He knew his lover, his build, his feel, his touch, but right now it was like the very first time. He was entranced by the setting, by the calmness of it all, and by the man now smiling at him. It made him look so young, the aristocratic lines smoothing, the blue eyes so deep and filled with warmth.

"Come here, Taka."

‘Here' turned out to be a polished stone bench beneath the water.

The water lapped gently at the stone as Watari disturbed the smooth surface, as steam parted where he walked, and he gazed into his lover's loving face.

"You can lean against me, Taka," Tatsumi whispered.

He did, sitting down with his back against Tatsumi's chest, submerging himself in the water that was like a hot embrace.

Closing his eyes for a moment Watari simply enjoyed the feeling of his lover's body close to his before he took in the almost ethereal scenery Tatsumi had created for them. Arms wrapped around him from behind and Watari leaned back.

"This is beautiful, Seii," he whispered.

"Glad you like it."

"You're a romantic at heart," Watari teased.

There was a chuckle. "Don't you dare tell anyone."

He angled his head to look into the deep blue eyes. "I never would. This is our secret."

Tatsumi let his hands slide over Watari's stomach, his chest, and kissed the bared neck. Watari had pinned his hair up to avoid getting it sopping wet from the water. Now the blond sighed as those hands and lips, not to forget little nips of teeth, made him feel so incredible.

° ° °

When they returned to their room Watari was met by another surprise. Futons already laid out, a large pot of tea silently simmering over a little fire, a few large plates with food -- Watari's eyes widened when he discovered crabs, shrimps and... oysters? -- as well as several different dishes and desserts waiting for them to be consumed. The room itself was illuminated by candles and lanterns only.

"Come on, you must be hungry, Taka. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea first? Sake?"

The blond just sank down and opened his mouth only to find himself face to face with one tasty looking salmon sushi.

Well, he had only so much resistance...

° ° °

Watari was officially mystified. Not that he hadn't happily savored all the deliciously decadent things Tatsumi had provided him with -- lying on his back on a heavenly soft futon and getting fed with all his favorites definitely qualified as ‘decadent', especially since the one feeding him was Tatsumi -- but it was so not like his lover.

Spending so much money.

Four days away from the JuOhCho, two of which were work days. And Tatsumi sometimes worked on Saturdays, too!

Hot springs, luxury rooms, expensive and delicious food...

This had to be a dream! He had taken too deep a sniff or had tried the wrong potion on himself, and he was dreaming all of this. He would wake up with a cramped neck, bleary eyes, a dry throat and probably some weird taste in his mouth soon.

"You're thinking," Tatsumi whispered and nuzzled his throat, one hand stroking over Watari's stomach that was happily digesting all the treats.

"You reading minds now?"

"No, but it's in your eyes. You're thinking."

He made a non-committal sound.

"About?" Tatsumi teased.

"Uhm, this."

"Oh?"

Tatsumi's lips met his, almost hesitant, featherlike, as if he was asking for permission. Fingers gently carded through his hair, pulling out the ribbon that did its best to hold the golden mass in check. Watari heard himself sigh into the kiss, but kept passive, wanting to know where his lover would lead this.

"What are your intentions?" he whispered, suppressing the chuckle at Tatsumi's bewildered look -- and then the Shadow Master laughed.

"Only you, Taka."

"I hope so. Otherwise I would have to fight for my honor."

Mischievously sparkling blue eyes looked at him before Tatsumi leaned down for another kiss, long and sweet and, damn, was it getting hotter in here?

"Are you okay with this?" Tatsumi asked softly.

"Okay? Okay?! Come down here, you..."

This time the kiss was even more intense, sending little shock waves and sparks down his spine and he gasped. Damn, they were together for three years now -- through good and bad and ugly -- and still, Tatsumi's kisses could make him feel like melting.

And damn if he thought too deeply about costs and probably shell-shocked secretaries when the bill came on Monday. He'd gladly give Seii mouth-to-mouth if he needed to be resuscitated.

Tatsumi had done this all for him, and him only. It was their time together, and he had made it very special. Watari would enjoy it, enjoy his lover, his Seii.

Monday would come soon enough.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses as inquiring hands slid into his robe to get more skin contact. "For doing all of this, for being with me... for everything, Seiichiro."

Tatsumi looked into the amber eyes, his own dark and full of emotions that only served to inflame Watari more.

"You're worth everything and more," he whispered, finally opening the robe.

Watari closed his eyes and moaned softly as one hand slid deeper and brushed over the rising arousal, teasing and gentle.

"Seii..."

His lover's lips had wandered over to his neck, finding the spot between ear and collarbone and gently caressing it, the tingling sensation causing Watari to moan softly and arch, grateful that one didn't wear any pants underneath the yukata.

Tatsumi's fingers were ghosting over his body, barely touching him and he couldn't help arching into that, almost whimpering when the teasing fingers caressed his leg, the soft silk of the robe gliding up his thigh. Tatsumi took his time, and Watari was close to either killing or begging when those agile fingers finally slipped between his legs, pushing the robe aside completely -- only to gently massage, not even putting enough pressure to slip in. Watari was close to screaming. And still Tatsumi was taking his time, not rushing anything, and by doing this driving Watari nuts. The blond moaned with the gentle sensations, arching his body into every fleeting touch, every gentle caress, every little nip.

"Seii... stop teasing..."

His legs falling open wider, allowing the other man more access and begging for it in the same instance Watari sucked in a breath when Tatsumi seemed to take it, kissing his way down his body. Wet heat, sweet friction, and then...

Watari finally did cry out hoarsely as Tatsumi spread him wider and dipped even lower, the wetness no longer around him but moving deeper, Tatsumi kissing him where he had just touched him before. He had to clench the blankets as not to scream when he felt his lover there, and all he managed was to breathlessly moan his name, as his tongue and fingers danced over his body in a loving torture. And just as Watari thought he couldn't stand it just one second longer Tatsumi pulled him up and let Watari's lower half rest on his thighs. He leaned over him, hands roaming over his body again before they dipped between his legs once more and Watari whimpered as Tatsumi prepared him thoroughly, unable to do anything else but feel.

When Tatsumi finally slid into him oh so slowly Watari could only gasp and moan and shudder. Tatsumi kept on stroking him gently as he - tauntingly slow - started to move inside him, driving him even higher by deliberately aiming for the spot inside him that would turn his spine into molten lava -- and it did. Watari whimpered with the sensation of the world turning into the liquid fiery sensation of Tatsumi inside him, the sensation of losing all sense of reality - he was falling, floating, while actually laying on a luxurious futon, and then he cried out incoherently, release hitting him like a tidal wave.

His scream was swallowed by the mouth over his, strong arms holding him as he shuddered through the aftermath, panting harshly. Only slowly Watari became aware of the warm weight in his arms, the hot breath of his lover against his shoulder. Watari closed his arms tighter around Tatsumi, glazed blue eyes meeting his and he brought their lips together, pouring all his feelings for this man into the kiss.

And then the day was taking its toll, Watari only remotely aware of the blanket pulled around him as he slid into the warm oblivion of sleep.

° ° °

The idea to spend four days in bed with his lover, as appealing as it was, really wasn't an option. They were in Hokkaido and there was so much to see, so much to do, and Watari wanted to see and do it all. Tatsumi only smiled slightly, that tolerant expression in his eyes, as Watari armed himself with a tourist guide and they set out to explore the island.

The whole of Friday was spent in Daisetsu-zan National Park, the so-called roof of Hokkaido. They came back, happy and tired, soaking in the hot springs again until Watari was almost asleep, and then enjoyed a leisurely dinner. The night was filled with soft moans and even gentler love-making, both men enjoying the warmth and comfort, the utter bliss, of the remote location.

Saturday morning and noon was filled with the secluded Shiretoko-hanto Peninsula and then Watari dragged his lover to Kushiro Marsh, home of the rare Japanese cranes. Again, they were tired but happy in the evening, surrendering into the capable hands of Fukiko.

Sunday was filled with more sight-seeing and relaxing at the coast, soaking up the sun.

Tatsumi, dressed in rather non-habitual clothes, such as a short-sleeve t-shirt and jeans that had resulted in Watari gaping at him in the morning like he had grown a second head, looked at his lover. Blond hair, unleashed from the ribbon, blew in the salty breeze coming in from the sea. Watari had his eyes closed, his face turned to the sun. The hair was like spun gold, with a liquid touch, moving like alive, and Tatsumi couldn't but reach out and tangle his fingers in the silky strands. He felt the soft caress of the shining locks, let them play over his skin, and when he raised his eyes he met with a sparkling amber gaze.

Watari smiled lazily at him, so completely relaxed and at peace with himself and everything. It was as if there was no past that weighed him down, there was no future that might harm either of the two shikigami. All the pain and despair, all the nightmares and harmful ghosts had disappeared, replaced with who this man really was.

Yutaka.

Not the shikigami.

Not the scientist.

Not the loveable screwball.

Not the man who had suffered so badly lately.

This was Yutaka, his lover. This was the gentle soul underneath all those complicated layers.  
Tatsumi played with the hair, twirling it around one finger, and finally slid his hand into the golden mass to cup the warm neck. He felt the relaxed muscles under his touch and Watari leaned into the playful caress.

"This is wonderful, Seii," he whispered.

Tatsumi laid a gentle, caressing kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad you like it."

And he was. It had been agony to think of something special for this very special person. This was so much more than just their anniversary. This was a celebration of life, even their undead life, and their partnership in one. It was like catching up on all the missed occasions, on the missed time, and seeking that calm point in time where it was only the two of them. No friends, no cases, no colleagues, no boss, no danger.

Tatsumi wanted to say so much, tell Watari what it felt like, what he wanted him to know, but he couldn't find the words.

"Happy anniversary," Watari murmured and kissed him.

It was actually ridiculous to celebrate three years when they had eternity. Watari had died over three decades ago. Tatsumi's life as a shikigami had been... longer. Much longer. A lot longer. Shikigami rarely celebrated birthdays, and they never celebrated the day they had died. There was Christmas and Easter, but it held little to no meaning. They lived forever and celebrating another year was... pointless. But anniversaries like theirs...

Tatsumi briefly closed his eyes, gathering a courage that was trying to escape him.

"Taka... this is... a lot more for me than an anniversary."

The amber eyes gazed at him, a quizzical expression in their depths.

"The past three years have been special to me. You are special to me. I've known you as a colleague before that, but since we... found each other..."

Tatsumi cursed his inability to deal with emotions out loud. At least his own emotions. Things got in the way... like thinking. He thought too much about what he wanted to say, and he didn't say what needed to be said.

Watari was silent, letting him talk; well, stutter and babble.

"I just want to say that... I'm glad we met like this. I'm glad you kissed me that day. I'm glad you gave us a chance; that you gave me a chance. I'm not good at relationships. I never was. And I nearly ruined us..."

He stopped, gazing at the fine sand between his legs. The events around the drugged tea were still too vivid in his mind. He had hurt his lover, he had raped him, for crying out loud! He had drunken a tea that had been mixed with unknown, experimental chemicals and while it had all been an accident, the result had been nasty. It had nearly torn them apart,

"I love you, Taka," he whispered. "I love you more than I could ever put into words and I'm so thankful you're still with me."

Watari's expression was so serene, so wonderfully warm and loving, when he looked at him with his desperation shining brightly in the sapphire eyes. Those amber eyes glowed golden in their depths.

"Where else would I be?" the scientist only asked softly.

Where else? Miles away from here. Miles away from him.

Not with him.

Tatsumi felt a knot tighten in his stomach at the possibility of Watari not being in his life. Sure, they had lived as colleagues for three decades before this blond whirlwind had stormed into his life and turned everything upside down. Now Tatsumi couldn't even think of what it was like without him. Watari was part of him. He loved him.

A hand slid over his thigh, gentle, tender, caressing it through the fabric of the jeans, and Watari leaned over for a kiss. Tatsumi wrapped an arm around the other's waist and sank onto the warm sand, pulling Watari with him. He came to rest on the shadow master's chest, smiling through a tangle of wind-whipped hair.

"Ever made love on a beach, Seii?" he purred.

"We're in a public place, Taka," came the mild reproach.

"We're miles from any kind of civilization. If someone actually makes it here, it might be educational."

Tatsumi chuckled. "Educational, hm?"

Watari leaned in very close, his hair a curtain that hid both their face. But it couldn't hide the glint in the beloved eyes, nor could it stop the sensation of what the hand between Tatsumi's legs was doing.

"Very," Watari purred.

Tatsumi moaned as that hand massaged his groin and he cursed the unforgiving fabric of the jeans.

° ° °

They returned very late that evening and Tatsumi smiled as Watari immediately dragged him over to the hot springs. Room service was a pleasure to eat, the plates of food awaiting them as they left the relaxing hot water. Watari was smiling brightly at him, but it wasn't the smile of the man when he was at work, when he was relaying a new idea, when he was facing colleagues. This was something only between them, filled with tender emotions, reflection and memories, and with promise.

Tatsumi watched his lover suckle at a crab's leg and he swallowed a little harder than before.

How can one man be so sexy? he thought faintly. And when was it that I started to notice the attractiveness of men anyway?

Not men.

Watari.

He had noticed a while before their very first kiss. And he still did. Watari was a beautiful person, inside and out. And being with this man had changed him, he had to admit. He no longer was the Tatsumi Seiichiro that had entered Meifu a long time ago. He had never thought it possible, had believed it would need a real miracle but there it was, right in front of him, in the form of one blond shinigami currently sipping at his tea and closing his eyes in bliss at the fine flavor.

It was their last night tonight here at the spa and he planned to make it as wonderful as the whole trip had been.

° ° °

It was when they had come back on Monday evening that Watari looked at his lover and asked the question that had been burning on his mind ever since he had known about the trip.

"Seii?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I would have been happy about a box of tea, too."

Tatsumi's eyebrows rose. "You would have, hm?"

"Yes. I mean... it was wonderful and it was really, really great to be alone with you, and the hot springs were fantastic, but..."

"You would have preferred tea?"

"No! Well, I like tea, but it's not like I prefer it to a romantic weekend with you!" Watari hurried to explain.

Tatsumi smiled ever-so slightly. "This was for you, Taka. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. And I wanted us to have some time to ourselves. You deserved it, Taka. After everything that happened..."

"Guilt, Seiichiro? It doesn't suit you."

Tatsumi fought for control. "It's not about guilt, Yutaka. It's about being... us. Being alone. Being ourselves. No JuOhCho, no EnmaCho, no Shokan Division. Just us. To forget our jobs and our cases and what we are."

Watari gazed at him, thunderstruck. "Seii..."

"I don't care what it costs, Taka. You're worth all of it. More than any money."

He knew he was gaping. He knew he was staring. He knew he was the mirror of a complete idiot right now.

Tatsumi Seiichiro talking about money this way?! About spending his hard-earned and saved money like that?!

For him... For... him...

Watari swallowed hard. "Seii..."

"I love you," Tatsumi only said.

And he had shown that love in a way that was very special. Not because he had spent so much money, or money at all, but because he had given it a lot of thought. It hadn't been just some little gift. It hadn't been some weekend away because he had felt like it. It had been... from Seiichiro to Yutaka.

He pulled the slightly taller man closer and brushed their lips together. "'Thank you' doesn't even begin to cover I want to say," he whispered. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What?" Tatsumi wanted to know, worry on his features.

"We still need to relieve our owl sitter of his charge."

"I think Tsuzuki can handle her for another night. He'll bring her with him to work."

"You think she missed us?"

"She probably did."

"Poor little owl..."

"Taka... she's a grown owl. She was alone before."

Watari pouted a little. "Yes, but... we promised to pick her up tonight."

Tatsumi pulled him close again and silenced his protests with a kiss. The rest of it was forgotten as the shadow master began to systematically seduce his lover until Watari only knew one thing, and that was the man in his arms.

° ° °

It was long past midnight when there was a knock at the door. Watari blinked sleepily and yawned as the knock came again, louder this time. He groped for his glasses, didn't find them and just padded to the door, squinting into the light. Tatsumi was muttering into the pillow, looking so deliciously mussed and well-fucked. Watari grinned to himself.

"Tsuzuki?" he exclaimed when he opened the door and found the dark-haired shikigami standing outside, a box in his hand, an owl on the box.

Violet eyes switched from worry to miffed, narrowing a little. His hair was more tousled than normal and there were circles under his eyes.

"You okay?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Uhm, yes."

"No broken bones? Demonic invasions? Wormholes?"

"No... Tsuzuki... what..?"

"Tatsumi all right?"

"Yes, but..."

"He's in one piece? Glasses and all?"

Watari was confused. "Uhm, Tsuzuki, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

The box was thrust at him and Watari took it automatically, blinking at the tiny little owl that sat firmly on the cardboard.

"You said you'd come by tonight to pick her up."

"Oh. Ehm... I forgot... Tsuzuki, I'm sorry... I would have come by tomorrow... Uh, what's in the box?"

"Her egg."

Watari nearly dropped the box. His eyes widened and he stared at the tennis ball sized owl. "Egg?!" he blurted. "She... she laid... 003!"

The owl hooted softly, obviously completely unruffled by the whole commotion.

Tsuzuki scowled at him, looking like he hadn't slept in days. "Her egg. All I did was take her to GensouKai to introduce her to other shikigami since she's now one, too. And when we visited Sohryu she suddenly got attached to that egg!"

Watari felt the weight of the box, totally flabbergasted. It was heavy!

"She laid an egg?" he almost squeaked.

"No, she adopted one."

He was lost. "003 adopted an egg?"

"A gemstone egg. She's been trying to breed it. She keeps sitting on it, but it's too big," Tsuzuki explained almost patiently, but there was an edge to it. As if he hadn't slept a lot. "She keeps sliding off. And climbs back on. Just to slide off again."

Watari was still clutching the box, aware that he probably looked like a complete idiot as he stood in a simple robe in front of a fully dressed and very much disheveled Tsuzuki Asato.

"She built a nest, Watari! A nest! I don't know how she got the egg home from GensouKai, but she did. She took it from Sohryu's palace and ever since then she's nesting. Hisoka can't sleep from all the noise she makes because she falls off. You know what he gets like when he's tired!"

"Oh," Watari murmured guiltily. "Sorry."

Tsuzuki huffed. "Tell Tatsumi that Hisoka and I will be late tomorrow."

He turned and Watari called out. "Asato! Wait! I'm sorry..."

There was a smile forming on the pale lips and the exhaustion in the violet eyes was briefly replaced by the usual warmth.

"It's okay. I bet Hisoka's already asleep and so will I be. Sorry to wake you."

"No, no, it's okay. I promised and I forgot. I didn't mean to, Tsuzuki."

"Did you two have a great time?"

"Yes."

The smile was even warmer now. "Then it's okay. See you tomorrow. Good night."

And with that he teleported back home. Watari stood in the middle of the doorway, staring at the empty spot until an arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Taka?"

"Uh..."

"Tsuzuki returned 003?"

There was a soft hoot and the owl in question took off from the box and fluttered over to her favorite perch on a shelf, starting to preen herself.

"Yes. And her egg."

"Egg?" Tatsumi rumbled.

"She apparently started to sit on a gemstone egg... some form of decoration from Sohryu's palace... and she brought it with her to Meifu."

He was steered back into the apartment and the door was closed after them. Tatsumi took the box out of his hands and opened it. Inside was a gemstone egg the size of an ostrich egg.

003 hooted happily from up in the shelf.

"She tried to make that one hatch?"

"Apparently. She kept Hisoka up all night."

"Poor Tsuzuki." His neck was nuzzled and Watari leaned into the nibbles.

"He and Hisoka will be late tomorrow."

"So will we if we don't get some more sleep." Another nibble.

"What about that egg?"

"It's 003's. I think she can take care of it."

Watari felt himself melt into warm embrace as a hot spot was nibbled at. "We will be late if you keep that up."

"Oh?"

"Hm-mmh."

Tatsumi maneuvered him into the bedroom. "I can't be late. I'm your boss," he murmured.

"But I can be."

"Won't your boss be unhappy?"

"No," Watari whispered. "I know him. I got him wrapped around my little finger."

"Really?" Tatsumi teethed that spot and Watari shivered.

"Seii!"

"Hm, that's my name."

Watari just groaned and half-heartedly fought the hand sliding into his robes.

"We'll be late," he moaned.

"You will be."

"Very late..."

Tatsumi kissed him soundly as he lowered the blond onto the bed.  
   
 

He ignored the slight squeaking sounds and soft hoots of an owl sliding off the smooth surface of a well-polished gemstone egg twice her size and climbing up again from the other room.


End file.
